Taking it slow
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: This is a smuty one shot spin off of That girl, and That Girl, Again by they've named me momma. Emmett/OC I suggest going to read the story; links on page of story.


Taking it slow

Spin off of That Girl, and That Girl, Again.

That Girl: .net/s/4625665/1/That_Girl

That Girl, Again: .net/s/4625665/1/That_Girl

A couple weeks of the New Year had past, and Emmett hadn't touched me since. I was scared that this whole "taking it slow" concept was a permanent thing. I really didn't want that, but I didn't know how to change his mind about things. I've tried, believe me, oh how I've tried, but all attempts have failed.

He says he doesn't want to hurt me; he doesn't want to take the chance. I know I've been weak since the accident where I nearly broke every bone in my body, and lost my mother and twin sister. That doesn't mean that I will break with one unruly touch.

I just came back from my physical therapist. She's said I'm getting a lot better, even though I've only been going for the past week. She says I'll be able to run again in a month. I hope she's right, because I really wanna get out there again, and run with Em. He says he really misses his running buddy, and I can't wait to be his running partner again.

Our relationship was moving slowly, but steadily. I hung out with him and his family a lot when my dad was away working, flying his planes and stuff. Sometimes Emmett would stay at my house for a night, but we wouldn't do anything. In these situations he would always say, "My parents trust me not to do anything, and I could never disrespect them like that," so there would be limited touching during those nights. When we were at his house we always seemed to be surrounded by his family. We would never get a second alone.

I talk to Mike and all of my old friends from school, but only at school. I hardly see Mike out of school now. It's like ever since Catherine died Mike doesn't seem to come around as much. Don't get me wrong, he's been great with Emmett, and he still protects me like I'm his little sister, but I guess ever since he's gotten with Jessica he's become a bit more distant. It doesn't bother me as much as it would have if I didn't have Emmett.

My father had just left for the remainder of the week, and Emmett was about to get here to stay the night. Again, it's not like he was going to do anything, but I'm hoping to end that line of thinking tonight. A knock came from the door, and I knew it was my Emmett. I slowly walked down the stairs now that I could go down the stairs without sliding on my butt. I laughed as I remembered all the times I had to do that.

I opened the door and there stood Emmett smiling with the goofy grin he always seemed to have plastered on his lips. I loved that about him.

"Hey, babe," Emmett smirked as he walked in and gave me a tight hug that would have popped my hip out had I not been in therapy for the past week.

"Hey Em, you hungry?" I asked as he let me go and I led him into the kitchen.

"Not much, I ate before I left."

"Oh, okay, well I'm starving so I'm going to eat some dinner; are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked.

He chuckled, "It's okay Care, I'm fine." He smiled at me as I went to the fridge to get stuff to make a salad. I sat down next to him with all my supplies and started to make my salad while I waited for the chicken to finish cooking.

"How was the doctor's today?" Emmett asked as I pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"Really good; I hardly feel anything anymore. I can walk up and down the stairs without getting tired or sore, and I'm doing more muscle movements with each exercise the doc has me perform. I can do two or three sets of every exercise now. I'm getting so much better, and I can do so much more now." I finished as I pulled up the stool to the counter we were sitting at.

I started cutting my chicken and then poured some ranch dressing over my salad. I didn't have that much on my plate because I wasn't all that hungry and I didn't want to get sick because of nerves.

"That's good baby, you're doing so good. I wish I could see you when you're getting help like that."

I blushed, why would he want to see that? It's embarrassing and I wouldn't want him to see me when I'm doing that. He wants to see me when I'm learning to do all this stuff again, but he won't sleep with me? His logic just doesn't make since.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I mumbled through a bite of my chicken.

"And why not?" He smiled a crooked smile that could put even Edward's to shame.

"Look I just don't want you to see me like that."

"It's not that big of a deal," Emmett tried again.

I sighed, and shook my head, "Okay, listen next week I'm beginning to do my pool lessons, and maybe when I get comfortable with that you can come with me okay? Does that sound good to you?"

"I don't want to weasel into anything. If you don't want me to come then I don't have to. I don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable." Emmett declined.

I sighed again as I stood to clean my empty plate in the sink, and then put it in the dishwasher. "Look, it's not that I don't want you there, I do; it's just embarrassing… to say the least."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Care, you can trust me."

"I know I can Emmett, and I know I shouldn't be embarrassed. I just don't want you to see me like that. You're used to seeing me running long distance races, and normal everyday things, but I can't do that anymore, and I want you to remember me that way, not like this."

Throughout my explanation Emmett had stood from the counter and walked over to me. He was now standing right in front of me. He cupped my face and stroked his thumb against my cheek bone.

"Carolyn I love you, and I will always remember this love that I have, and how strongly I feel for you."

"I know, and I love you too." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "You can still come when I'm doing my pool lessons."

He smiled again and said, "I would really like that."

"Okay then it's settled." I smiled and then took his hand and started walking towards the stairs. I started up the stairs and looked back at Emmett when his hands landed on my hips. I smiled and finished my journey up the stairs with him following me.

When we got into my room I closed the door after him, "Are you tired already?"

"Not exactly…"

"Did you want to take a bath to soothe your muscles?" He asked with a weird look in his eye. I walked hesitantly toward him, and wrapped my arms around his tall frame.

"Only if you're in the tub with me," I whispered into his ear.

"Car…" I cut him off with my lips. His lips moved slowly against mine, like he was still sacred to hurt me. His hands went to my waist and pushed me back gently.

I groaned in protest, and tried to pull his head down with me, but he caught my arms and pulled me away. "Carolyn you know we shouldn't do that. Just go take a bath and when you're done we can watch a movie and fall asleep; just like we usually do." He smiled kindly at me, like he was doing me a favor. He so was not.

"I swear to god Emmett Cullen." I grumbled under my breath and trudged to the bathroom. I turned the water to a sizzling heat, and stepped in after I removed my clothes. I soaped up my body and started working my tense muscles loose. I usually did this in the water to get rid of both my sexual frustration and the soreness in my muscles. It worked nicely, but tonight it wasn't happening. There was only one thing that could help me now, only one person.

I needed Emmett and I needed him now. I jumped out of the water, turning it off quickly. I didn't bother with a towel; I knew the only way I was going to get what I wanted was to be extremely forceful.

I slipped down the hallway quietly and silently opened the door. Emmett was lying on his side staring at the television set, not even noticing my presence, which at the moment I was thankful for. For this to work I needed the element of surprise on my side.

I slid onto my bed smoothly, without him looking up. I slowly wrapped my arms around his chest and lend forward to hug him from behind. He smiled and turned to me as he felt my embrace. My hair hung down around my face and softly licked at the skin of his neck. I pulled at his shoulder so I could get him to lie on his back and he obliged…until he saw that I was not clothed.

"Care, why don't-" But I cut him off, I kissed his lips lightly. His hands went to my shoulders, about to push me away, yet again.

I sighed heavily, pulling away before he could push me away, "Look, Emmett I know you don't want to hurt me or whatever, but I'm a big girl, and I'm getting better. You can touch me without breaking me." I leaned away from him, and put distance between us.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle it. "I just don't want to hurt you." He said after the longest minute of my life.

"You won't…Can't we just…take it slow?" I asked. He looked at me for a while his eyes pondering my question. He sighed like he had been unable to sleep for a century and I had just given him the right to close his eyes and rest.

I slowly crawled to him from the edge of my bed, and straddled my naked body over his hips. I could already feel a hard presence in his jeans. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, but he was too afraid to take what I was offering, but I wasn't.

I slowly slid my hands up his body and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. My chest rubbed against his cotton shirt that covered his toned chest. "If I lead you can't hurt me."

"I don't know about this Care." His mind seemed hesitant, but his body had already made the decision. His hand grasped my hips and began to move them in a circular motion above his semi erect cock. I knew I had one when his head rolled back against the pillows.

My hands moved to the hem of his shirt and slowly started to pull the material over his chest and off his body completely. The crumpled shirt landed somewhere on the floor where it would lie unneeded for quite some time. I stood bent at the knees before him and with my ass sticking up in the air I bent to kiss his strong abdomen. I trailed kisses down his stomach to his hips, and then my hands moved over his soft flesh to unbutton his jeans.

I slowly pulled down the zipper, which proved my wildest fantasies true when I saw he was wearing no underwear. I softly kissed his groin, where his hips met pelvis. He groaned in anticipation. I dragged his jeans down his legs and discarded them along with his shirt. I slid back up his body and smirked when I saw his growing erection.

I giggled as I slicked my tongue over his manhood; my eyes focused up to see his reaction. It didn't disappoint. His head snapped up to look at me, and his eyes were completely wide open. I kissed his penis from base to tip then sucked his head into my mouth. He hissed out from the contact. His hands made their way up my neck, and fisted into my thick hair. He guided my head to take in more of his manliness and I didn't disappoint. The remainder of what I couldn't fit into my mouth was wound up in my small fist, and rubbed with the same motion as what was in my mouth.

His grip tightened in my hair as his breaths became more labored. His head lolled back and he moved my head up and down in a faster motion. "Fuck Care, I'm ganna-" but before he could finish his sentence his hot seed thrusted into my mouth. I swallowed all of him before letting his cock loose with an audible pop sound.

His breathing was still hectic when I slid up his body. I kissed him on the mouth, and laughed wholeheartedly. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He just shook his head, unable to speak. "And guess what. I didn't even hurt myself. You were worried for nothing."

I gave him some time to cool down. "A blow job is not the same thing as sex. I just don't want to hurt you like I did before." I couldn't believe he was still worried about this.

"Let me show you." I paused and he was about to protest but I shook my head and continued, "Just this once, let me show you, and if I get hurt I'll do it your way, no sex, and you can have my word that I will not push you into it again. All I'm asking for is this chance."

Emmett looked at my pleading face, and sighed as a sign of caving. I did a little happy dance in my mind and prepared myself.

I rubbed my wet core against his sensitive flesh and found Em's hands holding onto my hips. "Remember this is just taking it slow." He reminded me.

"Of course," I smiled as I positioned myself in front of him. I slowly sunk onto him, and sighed contently as he filled me completely. Oh how I missed this. My hands went to his chest to keep me balanced as I moved my hips around getting used to his size again.

He bit his lip as his grip on my hips tightened. I began to move fast on him; my chest heaved as I began to pant. My nails dug into his chest as I moved up and down his body.

"Fuck," he cursed as he began to move my hips faster. I slapped his hands away and his eyes snapped open. I slowed the pace to a tantalizing speed. I bent down and heard him moan from the different angle he was hitting into my body.

"Remember, this is about taking it slow." I teased him, and he groaned at his stupidity.

His hands moved back to my hips and I didn't swat them away like I probably should have. I kissed his lips passionately then bent up straight. My back arched as I made my movements a bit jerky, and made my muscles tighten around him.

"Fuck…Carolyn." He hissed and panted between every word he spoke. Sweat was beading off both our bodies now, and I couldn't stop my body from making our rhythm a little faster.

Skin slapped against skin, and moans mixed in with the others. Pants were all we could fathom and sweat, and smooth flesh was all we could feel. It was all building up our ecstasy, and overwhelming our senses.

Our bodies moved fast as we reached toward our climax, not yet there, but almost. I pulled his shoulders up so he was sitting up with me on his lap. Our movements never slowed. Emmett now held onto my ass as he moved my hips into his. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, and I threw my head back as a quiver wracked my body.

My eyes closed involuntarily and suddenly blinding stars flashed in my vision. My muscles clamped around him, and milked him as his hot seed shot into my body for the second time that night. I moaned as he kept our movements strong and fast as our orgasms rolled through our bodies.

As the shaking slowly left my body we collapsed onto the bed, me on top of him, and our centers still connected. Our breathing slowed and we fell asleep with him still inside me.

During the night I dreamed of what we did.

What a perfect slumber.


End file.
